Secrets, Swords, and Saviors
by ShadowTrinity
Summary: Lily Evans has a secret. And no one especially three certain pranksters are ever supposed to figure it out. But in their seventh year, a new student arrives that marks the beginning of her secret unfolding and the start of something she cant face but must
1. Chapter 1

***ShadowTrinity***

Prologue:

_Keep going, come on just put one foot in front of the other_

Twigs breaking, leaves rustling, heavy thumps of feet trying to run away as fast as they could, pants of exhaustion.

_It's all my fault! How did it get this far?_

The growls and sounds of the forest were pressing in tighter and tighter. *THUMP* The sound of someone falling, but they get right back up. Not noticing the blood running down their arms, head, and legs. Only thing they focused on was getting to their destination.

_Faster, faster! Come on! I have to make it in time…_

_FINALLY!_

The thick foliage of the forest cleared to a clearing containing dozens of men surrounding something in the middle of their makeshift circle, all dressed in weird garb with swords, daggers and other items strapped to their waists. Two men towards the center had their hands full trying to contain their prisoners. But what they were all focused on were the two people in the very center. A man obviously the leader….and a teenage boy full of scratches that were bleeding profusely, kneeling on the ground. The man had a fist in the boy's hair holding his head high and exposing his neck. In his other hand had what could only be called a sword or long dagger. It was long but not long enough to be difficult to handle. Its hilt was made of the finest silver encrusted with jewels. The body was razor thin and inscribed with some ancient scripture. The dagger had been passed down through generations for this very purpose. It was already stained with dried and fresh blood.

He raised his dagger and was about to strike when suddenly a yell was heard and a body blocked him from the boy.

"STOP! You can't do this Acheron! I won't let you!" said a bloody Lily Evans as she burst through the clearing and blocked his way.

"Ah, I see you actually made it in time. You must have lost a lot of blood if you dare to speak to me that way. I told you what would happen if you did not heed my warnings. This has gone on long enough. For your carelessness he will die by my hand while you and his friends watch. Helpless. Unable to stop his pain and suffering. Unable to do _anything_! And once I am done with him, your other friends will follow. I will not have anyone interfere another time" The man named Acheron sneered to Lily.

"Please, listen to me. Just give me more time. I promise to-"

"ENOUGH! This is not my concern. You were supposed to have taken care of this years ago. Now this boy and your friends have no one to blame but you. It is too late." Acheron said as he pushed Lily out the way and raised his dagger. The swish of the blade cutting through the air was all they heard until *clink* his dagger was blocked yet again. Not by Lily's body this time, but by her own weapon.

"I said I wouldn't let you hurt him and I meant it." said Lily as she held off his attack.

"I see you are going to be difficult. Alright, I have some time to play. It will be a nice warm up before the real fun begins. After you're dead I can finally carry out my plans without you interfering every single time!" He said as he and Lily squared off and were about to start. The boy and other prisoners watched in wonder and horror as Lily prepared for the fight of their lives.

**Authors Note**

**So here's the prologue to my first story! I'm going to try and update once a week but no promises cuz I'm a busy college student :P. I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Basically I want to make Lily really cool and badass. I am so sick of the typical he loves her she hates him, she gets attacked by remus he hates her for butting in she realizes she loves him and is sorry blah blah. In this story, she is actually very close friends with the marauders but they don't know much about her life before Hogwarts or where she goes during the summer when she's not with them. I don't know how long this story will be or what is going to happen with it but as of right now I have a ton of ideas for where it can go. It's AU to the max pretty much (as you can see the guys in the prologue were dressed different..another world?..universe?...perhaps :P )but I hope someone will still enjoy it. Please leave me a review on the prologue **** no flames please because I'll cry..sniff sniff..jk but really please be nice it's my first story after all. Other chapters will be longer I promise. Anywho, thanks for whoever that one person is reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I forgot about disclaiming so ill do that next and thanks for those who added me on alert and/or reviewed! Completely made my week! This is the sort of filler chapters u know, the beginnings.. so stay with me please. Plus my characters will obviously be OC. So if Sirius is more serious than you're used to that's how its gna be and for the rest as well so youll get used to it hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or its characters! If I did I wouldn't have to be disclaiming would I? And I wouldn't be typing on a Toshiba laptop in my lil room at home…id have a huge house with a pool and game room and big screen and…well you get it, ok on with the story!**

JPOV

2:10am

Ugh it's so quiet tonight. Even Sirius knocked out early, worn out from trying these new prank spells we found in an old bookstore. Let's just say his luck isn't so great and my mom had to bust out some serious charms knowledge to get some of his hair and normal skin color back. Of course he got lectured but he has my mom wrapped around his finger. Just one charming smile and a "well Audrey we can't all be as amazing at spells as you now can we?" *wink* and just like that he gets cookies, hot cocoa and a "be careful next time"! I can't get away with half the stuff he does. We only had to go to my mom because Lily hasn't arrived yet.

Who's Lily? Well, Lily Evans happens to be my best friend besides Sirius and the mastermind behind our pranks and most of our gadgetry that we use to pull said pranks. She's amazing at spells, especially charms and when we get into scrapes she's the one who is usually fixing us up. She spends the last month of every summer since we met in first year at my house, but this year she still hasn't arrived. School starts tomorrow and no one's heard a word from her since last month. I would be worried except she goes most of the summer without responding to anyone or writing. She says it has something to do with her muggle family and how they hate when owls sweep in and things go crazy. We don't know much about her family, and sometimes we get the feeling she isn't really telling us the truth but we let it go. We can see it in her face that it's not a topic she likes to talk about and since Sirius understands because of his home-life before he moved in with me, we don't push.

I can't help but worry. She always makes it in time to have some fun at my house before we leave and get on the train together. Ever since we parted at the station the end of last year, something has been nagging me about Lily. She hasn't seemed like herself the past few days before and she seemed really nervous.

_*flashback*_

_We were getting off the train with our trunks and just joking and laughing around and I was turning to say something to Lily when I bumped into her back._

"_Ow Lily jeez, your back is as hard as rocks have you been secretly working out or something?" I joked. But when I looked at Lily's face it had gone pale and she was staring with huge eyes at guy who looked like he would like nothing better but to punch a wall or strangle a puppy. He was huge! Big muscles, freaking tall, he had to be 6' 4" easy and he did not look pleasant. All that went through my head was: who was this guy and why is Lily so scared? I got a flash of protectiveness and I wrapped an arm around Lily and said_

"_Lils what's wrong? Who is that guy? Do you know him?" As I was asking Sirius and Remus showed up and saw the look on Lily's face. They surrounded her too and were waiting for her to reply to my question. She looked nervous and was trying to get us to move out of his sight since he hadn't seen us yet._

"_It's nothing don't worry about it, he's my uncle my parents probably couldn't pick me up and sent him. He looks scary but he's a sweet heart, he's really protective of me though so I'm just gonna go and I'll see you guys later ok?" she rambled as she was trying to walk away. Us three looked at each other and nodded. I grabbed her arm before she took a step and said_

"_Hey Lils, we're thinking maybe you can come earlier and for a longer time this summer. We can go camping, or play quidditch or visit Remus and his family? My mom would love to see you and I know you like checking up on Remus and visiting his mom too what do you say?" Sirius and Remus nodded, trying to encourage her. _

_The minute I asked I could see something was wrong. Lily doesn't show a lot of emotion so seeing her nervous and scared was new to us. She said "um, yea maybe. I'll see. I really gotta go. I'll see you guys later." And walked over to the man who just now noticed where she was coming from. He glared at her then looked past her to us and his eyes widened. He sneered and was about to walk over to us when Lily got to him, said something and pulled him away. _

"_That was weird" Sirius said. Remus nodded his affirmation as we turned away towards where my parents were waiting. _

"_You think she'll be ok?" Remus asked. Lily was like a little sister to us, we wanted to make sure she was alright. _

"_I hope so. There's nothing we can do since we don't even know where she lives. We'll just have to wait and see if she owls us. I didn't like the way that guy glared at her and sneered at us though. What the hell was that about?" I ranted as we kept walking. _

"_Don't worry Prongs, he was probably just her lover and was mad you were all over her" Sirius teased. _

_I could feel my face turning red. _

"_Shut up Padfoot! I was not 'all over her' I was just making sure she was ok she looked like she was gonna faint or something and I was just keeping her up, so yea."_

"_Sure Prongs, don't think we didn't see how much you've been watching Lily" said Remus_

"_Moony's right Prongs, maybe you don't know but when you look at her it's like you go have a brain fart or something. You drool and speak gibberish. I think Lily's just too nice to say anything but frankly that's not attractive. You're embarrassing us just as much as you're embarrassing yourself mate." Sirius said as he slowly shook his head. Remus was silently laughing. _

"_You guys suck shut up." I could hear them laughing as I started walking away._

_*end flashback*_

Another reason why I'm so worried. I might have a small, teeny, tiny, miniscule crush on my best friend. We have a lot in common and I guess ever since she "grew up" in sixth year I've noticed how much of a girl she actually is. When your eleven it doesn't matter but once boobs, legs and hormones are thrown in you start noticing things about each other. I don't have the guts to tell her plus it would be awkward if she didn't feel the same and the Marauders would no longer be as great without Lily helping us. The Marauders was what we called our prankster group which consisted of James Potter (Me, duh aka Prongs), Sirius Black (aka Padfoot), Remus Lupin (aka Moony), and our friend Peter Pettigrew (aka Wormtail). Lily is our honorary Marauder because she feels having a girl would "throw off the whole male bonding aspect and I don't have or want a stupid nickname anyway and that seems to be a requirement." But without Lily there would be no Marauders so we include her in everything anyway. I don't want things to be weird between us, but Lily is beautiful with her long red hair, emerald green eyes, an amazing figure, legs that go to infinity, her laughter, her smile, that cute nose scrunch she does when she can't figure something out on the first time…I am so screwed. What am I going to do? I know I am not the only one to notice how attractive and amazing Lily is. Oh man what if she gets asked out? I can't handle that! Some guy is going to want to kiss her and touch her. I can't let that happen! Maybe if I just _discreetly_ tell all the guys that they'll be drinking through a straw if they touch her it'll solve my problems…I wonder if she'll be mad if I did that. I don't care she's mine…well eventually.

I was interrupted from my caveman thoughts when I heard a noise from downstairs. I quietly left Sirius snoring in my room and made my way down the stairs. As I got closer I could hear my parents talking. I stopped before they could see me and listened.

"Are you crazy Jason! We can't keep her here we have to take her to St. Mungos! What if Sirius and James wake up, they'll ask questions that we can't provide answers for." My mother whispered/yelled to my dad.

"Audrey what else can we do? She'll miss getting on the train if we take her to St. Mungos. They'll want to keep her for easily a couple months! Then the kids will really know something is wrong when she never shows up. Our only hope is to call Lucas and have him heal her as much as he can before morning." I tried going down a little farther to see what my mom and dad were talking about, but what they said next made me stop.

"And how are we going to do that? Lily is the only one who knows how to get a hold of Lucas and she's unconscious and bleeding on our couch!"

_What! _What the hell was going on? I was about to just risk getting yelled at and figuring out what was happening with Lily when I was stopped again, by a voice that I could pick out in a crowd.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter I didn't mean to drag you into this but I had nowhere else to go. I'll call Lucas right now and get out of your way so you don't have to lie anymore than you have to." Lily said in the weakest voice I have ever heard.

"Oh Lily sweetie thank goodness you woke up, I was so worried. Nonsense, call Lucas and we'll just put you in the guest house so he can work his magic. Can you move? Do you feel anything broken?" my mom asked Lily. It sounded like she was moving clothes around when she and my father gasped.

"Lily what happened to you? Where have you been? How did this happen?" my father asked in a hushed tone. He sounded hurt. Lily was as much their daughter as Sirius was their son.

"It just looks bad, honestly. I've had worse. Lucas should be here any second don't worry about it. I'll be good as new tomorrow morning." Lily said.

I heard another voice enter the conversation.

"Don't worry, she's telling you the truth. This isn't half as bad as usual. I can bet that most of those are just because Lily dearest can't walk anywhere without tripping to save her life. I'll have her patched up in no time." Teased a voice that could only belong to the before mentioned Lucas.

"Oh whatever Lucas, you act like you're so graceful. I have evidence to prove you are just as hopeless as me." Lily responded. I could hear the smugness in her voice

Yea yea, let's go if you want any chance to catch the train tomorrow. It's going to be a long night. Too bad we can't be doing some _other _things that would keep you up all night."

What did that mean? He better not be implying what I think he's implying. I already didn't like this guy.

"Do you guys need anything?" my father asked

"No were ok, really don't worry but if you want Audrey, I wouldn't be mad if tomorrow morning your famous French toast with strawberries and fruit punch juice were waiting for me on the table. Please for this poor sickly Lily?" I smiled as I could practically see her pout in my mind.

"Sure, dear" my mom said with a smile in her voice. "Would you like some Lucas? I can have Jason bring you some in the morning before the boys wake up?"

"Really? Aw man yea! Thanks Mrs. Potter. I haven't had your French toast in almost a year. It's the best. My mouth is watering just thinking about it…" Ugh this Lucas guy was really getting on my nerves. First Lily, now my mom. Who is this guy?

"I really am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter; I didn't mean to interrupt your night. Thank you again for always helping me out. I'll see you in the morning." Lily said as she and Lucas most likely left to the guest house.

"They put on a good act but did you see how pale and beat up Lily was? That's the worst I've ever seen her." My mom said.

"Yea, Lucas looked more afraid than ever and nervous. He was looking round the room continuously before he kept looking at Lily. Something has those two riled up and scared."

"Did you see how every time Lily would talk Lucas looked as if he was punched in the stomach? Like her state was his fault or something. I hope whatever is happening goes away soon. I hate seeing them like that, especially Lily. She looked like she just battled for her life and barely survived."

"Let's go to bed sweetheart, there's nothing we can do now. We have to be up in a few hours to see the kids off to the train. Let's go." I could hear my dad's voice get closer and closer when I realized I was still on the steps. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without making a sound and burst into my room. Sirius was still snoring away and now there was no way I could go to sleep. Questions kept popping in my head.

_Who was that guy Lucas?_

_What do my parents know about Lily that we don't?_

_Why are they scared?_

_Where has she been all summer?_

And most importantly, _what happened?_

**Authors Note:**

**I'm going to end it here! Hopefully it has you guys wanting to know what happened with Lily and whose Lucas? So hit me up with some **_**reviews**_** and maybe ill update before next Sunday….maybe :D**

**Thanks so much! Til next week! Next chapter has more of the Marauders and Lily interacting and the ride to Hogwarts **** oh just FYI Voldemort won't be a big part of this story; I will most likely not even mention him since he has no importance. He's not the bad guy, someone else is. Muahahahahhahaha*cough cough*…**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of you who added me on alert! But please I'd really like some reviews! **** makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters involved. All I own is the plot and Lucas (so far)– that's all I have I swear *sob***

General POV

James woke up the next morning drenched in ice cold water. Why is he drenched? Maybe you should ask the hysterically laughing Sirius Black who is holding an empty jar that used to be full with said water.

"Padfoot..I am going to KILL YOU!" James said as he ran after his mate, who had yet to cease from laughing. James followed him into the kitchen where the rest of his family was eating breakfast.

"Oh man…ha ha ha…you should have seen your face…ahahahaha! I wish I could have recorded that! Man I think of everything that could make it better afterwards" Sirius pouted. "But seriously mate, that's the only way I was able to wake you up. You sleep like your dead. At one point I had to hold a mirror up to your nose to make sure you were breathing! Nice pajamas by the way. I didn't know how much you cared until now, I'm touched" Sirius said with a smirk.

James looked down at himself and saw that the plain navy pajama pants he slept in yesterday were transformed into pink short shorts with the words 'Sirius' Owns This…No Touchy' on the back, and for added effect the words sparkled as he walked.

"! PADFOOT!" James yelled as his parents turned to see what Sirius was talking about and burst out laughing. James was about to pummel Sirius into the ground when he heard the laughter of a certain red head.

"Really, James? I know you and Sirius are close but I never knew your love for each other went this far. I have to say I'm a bit jealous. I hope one day I can find the kind of love you two share" Lily Evans teased as she floated into the room with her hair swaying in the wind... Ok so maybe not in reality but to James that's how she entered every room.

"Don't worry sweet pea! There is enough Sirius around to go for everyone!" Sirius yelled at he gave her a big bear hug that had her gasping for air.

"By the way, where have you been Lils? We haven't seen you this whole summer! What about all our plans! We go to school today! Summer's over!" Sirius sobbed onto Lily's shoulder. James snapped out of his LilyComa to hear her response.

"Sorry guys, my sister Petunia got married this summer and it was just chaos. I wasn't able to send letters or get any from anybody or she'd have a brain aneurism. My mom was on her side saying I better not ruin the wedding so I was a prisoner this whole summer. The wedding was just last week so I was finally able to get my things together and come over here when my parents told me my uncle wanted me to spend some time with him before he went back to Europe. He's always been a big part of my life so I went to go see him. I figured I could at least spend one night with you guys and we'd stay up until the train ride but by the time I got here you guys were asleep." Lily explained. Sirius still looked sad but he said it was ok since he has an uncle he cares for very much. James on the other hand couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't telling the truth. Something was trying to make it to his mind about last night but he couldn't remember anything except he went to bed really late, after wondering where she was. He also noticed that she had never said so much about her family before. This is the first time he even new she had a sister or an uncle. Granted he assumed based on conversations over the years but she never flat out mentioned anything.

All this was going through James' head when his father turned towards him and said "Son, please go change into appropriate attire. I do not need a flashy reminder on how much you and Sirius love each other while I'm eating. I think I might get sick." Sirius laughed and his mom and Lily giggled as he went upstairs to change.

Once he came back downstairs everyone was sitting and eating his mother's famous French toast.

"Ooooooooh, oh so good. Mmmmmmm, really mom these are the best French toast in the world. I don't know how you do it." Sirius moaned as he was eating.

"I would give my right arm for these wedges any day." Lily agreed

"Well thank you darlings. I figured if Lily was joining us even for a day I could make her this treat." James' mom said.

"You kids better hurry up we have to get to the train station before it leaves you here and we're stuck with you lot for the rest of the year." James' dad teased

"You know you'd love for us to stay Jason, we keep your boring lives fun and interesting!" Sirius defended them

"Yes, yes ok let's go get your stuff we're cutting it close." Audrey said as they all went to go get their trunks and owls.

James owl was named Gideon and he was a tawny, beautiful owl that loved to fly and hunt mice. Sirius didn't have an owl saying he could "barely take care of himself let alone some rat infested bird, I don't need any more flees!" Lily's owl was gorgeous. He was black as night and had violet eyes. He had asked Lily once where she got him since he'd never seen an owl with violet eyes and she replied saying she got him at some little store in Italy's version of a Diagon Alley when she went to visit her uncle a few years back. She named him Shadow since he flew without a sound and was always around when she needed him.

They made it to the train with a few minutes to spare and were able to get a compartment towards the back just for them. They left their owls and trunks and went back to the platform to say bye to James' mom and dad.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll write soon. Miss you already." James said as he hugged his dad and kissed his mom the on the cheek.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll let James write for me and I'll miss you more than he will." Sirius smirked as he mirrored his "brother's" actions.

James' parents laughed at Sirius' antics and told them to behave themselves. Lily was the last to say good bye. His mother started rambling when she pulled Lily into a hug.

"Be careful dear, and write to us if you need anything. Make sure you eat three meals a day and drink lots of water. Wear a sweater the minute it starts getting cold. Don't roam the castle too late and—"

"I'll be _fine. _Thanks for everything you've done for me. I'll write when we get there. You guys are the best." Lily said as she hugged the Potters.

"Take care of the boys, Lily" Jason said.

"Hey shouldn't you be saying take care of Lily boys?" James asked. "Also thanks for caring about us as much mom!" He said as Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh you know she meant it for all of you. And frankly I think Lily can protect you guys better than you can protect her." Jason teased as he smiled.

"I am offended. I think our masculinity was just bumped down a notch James. By your FATHER! How could you?" Sirius dramatically said. James pulled him away and they all started walking and waving goodbye.

"Bye mom and dad. Love you. See you at Christmas!"

Once they got to their compartment they talked about summer for a little bit until Remus and Peter showed up. Lily asked Remus how was his summer and they spent the majority of the train ride catching up while James, Sirius, and Peter played Exploding Snap.

The fun was interrupted when Lily and Remus got up to go to the Heads compartment for a meeting.

"You guys are still Prefects? I would have thought Dumbledore gave up on trying to make you discipline people already, seeing as how it's hypocritical since we break the most rules." Sirius said as he saw them get their badges.

"Actually Sirius, we're not Prefects anymore. Apparently Dumbledore went off his rocker and made us Heads." Lily replied.

The compartment was silent as the news was digested by the three boys.

"WHAT? How can you guys be Head Boy and Girl? And no offense Remus but didn't you say the chances of that happening are slim considering your 'furry little problem'?" James asked. A little bit jealous that one of his best friends was going to spend so much time with Lily.

"I know James but I guess he thinks when I can't be around, Lily will be ok by herself and she's good at making up excuses for me. It's a real honor actually that Dumbledore considers I can do this job. Lily was a no brainer but me? It shows he really trust me and I want to be able to do this." Remus said determined as he looked at his best friends. "Don't worry it won't cut time on our pranks and not like we're going to give you guys detentions." He smirked.

Lily laughed as she said bye and Remus started following her. Before he left he turned to James and said, "Don't worry James. Lily and I don't like each other that way. She's like my sister, you know that. Nothing will happen. She's all yours." He smiled as he left a shocked James.

_How did he know I was thinking that?_

"The two people who come up with our best pranks just left…to go follow rules, and dictate!" Sirius yelled dramatically…again. "Oh well, so anyway Prongs. You going to ask Lily out this year?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you crazy? I can't just ask her out. What if she doesn't like me and it makes things all weird between us?"

"Don't be such a girl Prongs. Grow a pair and man up before someone beats you to it. Lily looks mighty fine this year. That girl just keeps getting prettier and prettier. I'd ask her out if you know I didn't think of her like my little sister and it would be completely weird it we kissed and other things happened. I want to stop thinking about it right now." He said as he shuddered. James laughed

"Thanks Padfoot now I not only have to deal with my feelings for her but you just gave me the heads up that I'm not the only one who might want to ask her out. Great." He said sarcastically.

"Well what'd you expect? For her to be waiting around until you stop being a jellyfish and grow a backbone? I don't think so. If she's gonna date anyone I'd rather it be someone we know and can trust instead of someone like Blake Stone. Ugh. Sirius said.

Blake Stone was also a 7th year who was a womanizer and a jerk. He took a liking to Lily in 5th year and even a kick to the balls by her didn't stop him stalking her trying to get into her pants. Until, he mysteriously ended up in the hospital wing for a month. Then he avoided the Marauders and Lily at all costs.

"That was a great night. He cried like a little girl." James smiled as he reminisced.

"Yea…punching him in his precious face felt amazing." Sirius said.

"Lily would kill us if she found out we did that" James said as he and Sirius smiled at each other. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

They spent the rest of the time waiting for Lily and Remus to come back while they changed into their robes and thought of pranks for the year.

Lily and Remus came back from the Heads meeting and they all just relaxed, made fun of Peter, and goofed off. James kept stealing glances at Lily, and Lily in return did the same but more subtly that only Remus noticed. He smiled as they continued to look when the other was not. Lily's close girlfriend Violet arrived later and sat down next to Sirius as she and Lily caught up. Remus noticed that Sirius was looking at Violet the same way James was looking at Lily. _Oh boy is this going to be fun_ he thought. They joked around until the train came into the station. As Lily got out of the train she looked up at the castle-like structure that was Hogwarts and smiled. Here it was safe. She had no worries other than passing NEWTS and Head duties. The five of them made it to the horseless carriages and finally through the doors at Hogwarts.

As they sat down to the feast, the First Years were sorted and Dumbledore gave his speech about the Forest being forbidden (psht yea right) and announced the new Heads. Some students were shocked, others not so much. Lily and Remus were the smartest in the year, it made sense. When dinner was almost over Dumbledore stood up again and made a rather _interesting_ announcement.

"One last thing before you go. We have the privilege of welcoming a new student. He is transferring from the Wizarding School in Italy and I hope you make him feel very welcome." He gestured to someone and they walked up to the front of the hall. "Everyone this is Logan Evergreen. He was sorted into Gryffindor. Please make him feel at home." He said as everyone took a look at the new kid. He was tall, built, with copper colored hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at everyone and the girls swooned.

All the girls were whispering and giggling that he was so hot. Most of the boys looked interested yet cautious seeing as how the girls were reacting. James didn't notice any of this since Logan made his way over to the Gryffindor table and stopped right in front of Lily, who looked shocked.

"Hello, I'm Logan. Professor Dumbledore pointed you out to me when you arrived saying you were Head Girl. You're supposed to help me around or something. It's very nice to meet you." He said as he charmingly smiled and his eyes twinkled with some hidden joke.

"Well, I'm Lily Evans and I would be happy to help you around, _Logan". _She said as she smiled so big James thought her cheeks would crack.

_What the hell? He can't just walk in here and steal my girl!_

_She's not your girl, remember? You asked her out_

_Oh shut up! _

James fighting with himself was interrupted when Sirius and Remus turned towards him with sympathetic looks.

"Is it just me or do Lily and Logan seem to have gotten comfortable with each other a little too quickly? I mean it's not even the end of dinner yet and they're laughing like they're old chums." Sirius asked as he glared at Logan.

"Lily's just being nice. She's Head Girl and she's stuck with showing him around. It'll be fine, Prongs, you'll see. Lily's too smart to be won over so easily." Remus said.

"I hope so" James said as they got up to go to the dorms

"I gotta go tell the First Years how to get into the dorms. See you guys later." Remus said as he left to find Lily

"Don't worry mate, we're going to find out all there is to know about Logan Evergreen. At least Remus is there." Sirius said as they watched Lily, Remus, and Logan head towards the dorm.

"It's weird. I feel like I've seen this guy before. I can't shake the feeling that I know him or something." James said as they went up to their bedrooms.

"Maybe you passed him on the train when you went to get snacks? It'll probably come back to you after you sleep." Sirius yawned as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

James changed into his pajama bottoms and was about to get into bed when there was a knock on the door. He opened it up to see Lily.

"Hey James, sorry I couldn't walk with you guys here. I had to show Logan around. Dumbledore said he was supposed to replace Remus as your new roomie but Remus doesn't want his own room in the Head Dorms so Dumbledore said I could pick someone to stay with me if I want even though it isn't usually allowed like that. So I was wondering since I know you don't sleep so good with Sirius' snoring, Peter's night terrors and everything if you wanted the Head Boy room?" Lily rambled as she fiddled with her shirt.

"You'd have your own bathroom and privacy and…I know it's kind of selfish but it'll be harder for me to come all the way over here to sleep with you, and my nightmares come back if I'm not at least in the same room…"Lily trailed off as she started to feel embarrassed. Lily has had nightmares since day one at Hogwarts. She never told James what they were about but he was the only one who knew about them. One night in Third Year after a particular nightmare she made her way to the boy's dorms where James was still awake. The minute he saw her pale face he opened his arms and she walked over and settled under the covers with him. That night was the first night she found some peace in her sleep. It became a reoccurring thing with them and after the Marauders had gotten over the initial shock of seeing James in bed with Lily, it became a norm to wake up with James and Lily in the same bed.

"Of course, Lily, I wouldn't have it any other way." James said as he smiled

"Thanks so much James, you're the best friend I could have ever asked for. Logan will probably end up sleeping here in your place." Lily said. She didn't see James smile falter at the mention of "best friend" since he was gathering his things. Or when she said Logan's name like she's known him for years.

"Sirius isn't going to like this." James mumbled as he and Lily waited for Sirius to come out of the bathroom. "Hey Lily is it ok if I meet you at the tower? I want to talk to Sirius for a little bit before I go."

"Ok I'll meet you there. Password is Zuko. Don't ask me why, but I think Dumbledore either watched too much Avatar the last airbender, or Grease." Lily laughed as she left.

James smiled as he watched her leave thinking to himself that he had no idea what she was taking about.

When Sirius finally came out of the bathroom James told him what was going on.

"So you get to be in a dorm, all alone, with Lily. AND you're sleeping right across from each other which really means she'll be sleeping in your bed anyway. Dude! Way to go! You can make her fall for you without anyone getting in the way there."He said as he high fived James.

James hadn't even thought about that. Maybe he could make Lily fall for him. They would be alone for the most part..hmmmm.

"So this Logan guy is going to be staying with us? We'll that's great too. We can become friends and I can tell you everything I find out about him. This is working out great." Sirius said as he thought of how to get Logan to spill his guts.

"Just don't be so obvious, Padfoot. I mean really you're about as subtle as flobberworm rash."

"I take offense!"

"Please don't let Lily find out about any of this ok? " James begged,

"Of course not mate, she'd kill me along with you if she found out we were only going to be nice to this chump to see how he feels about Lily." Sirius said as they shuddered just thinking about what Lily would do to them.

"Ok well I gotta go. Tell Remus I said thanks, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be able to be two feet away from Lily for the most part. I'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow." He said as he got his things, patted Sirius on the shoulder and left to the Head Dorms.

As he was making his way there he heard Lily and Logan talking in the corridor, so he spelled his shoes to be silent and ducked behind a pillar before they saw him to eavesdrop. Although, apparently they were talking in Italian and he couldn't understand a word. But he watched the way they were talking and he didn't like it one bit.

**(A/N Pretend this is in Italian and James can't understand but you guys can! Your welcome :P )**

"Logan_ Evergreen_? Seriously? How'd you even come up with that?" Lily asked as she was laughing quietly.

"Shhhh! Not so loud no one's supposed to know, idiot. And I like trees ok, deal with it." Logan defended himself.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Lily suddenly asked very seriously.

Logan exhaled before he said, "You can guess why I'm here Lily. He's furious."

"Go home Logan. I won't let you do anything here."

"Lily, I can't leave. If I go back now, who knows what will happen. At least me staying here will give you some time."

"There's no point in time Logan, your just prolonging the inevitable."

"That's not true. I can help. Just trust me."

"It doesn't matter, there's nothing you can do. I just want to enjoy my last year."

"You can't protect him forever! Your only one person."

"I can and I will. If anything happens to him now it will be my fault. So I won't let them come for him. He's my friend.

"Why is he so important for you to risk everything!" He whispered

"Because he just is! To me and to my closest friends he's important. You'll understand when you get to know him. He's not how we've been told to think of him. Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow." Lily said as she turned away to go inside the dorms.

He watched her go inside then sighed a real "I have too much on my plate" sigh, as he walked away. Once he was gone James came around from his hiding place and walked into the dorms thinking about the confusing conversation he just heard.

_So they do know each other based on the way they were talking and how close they were standing. Why are they acting like they just met? And what were they talking about? _

James couldn't help feeling jealous that Logan and Lily seemed so close. Well tonight he was going to get some answers. He walked into his bedroom to find Lily already in her pajamas and waiting for him.

"Where have you been? Did you and Sirius cry that you had to leave each other?" Lily smirked

"Lily…you actually know Logan right?" James asked ignoring her question

"What do you mean?" Lily said cautiously.

"I heard you guys talking in the hallway. Even though I couldn't understand a word, you guys were talking like you've known each other for years." James said sounding a little hurt.

Lily looked away before saying, "You're right, I do know Logan. We actually go way back. We grew up together. I hadn't seen him in a couple of years though since he dropped off the face of the Earth to go visit his family in God knows where. We act like we don't know each other because I can hold off the fan girls asking me about his life story. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but honestly I didn't think it was important."

"What were you guys talking about? It seemed serious." James said as he made his way to the bed Lily was on.

"Just about his family. We were catching up." Lily said she and James got under the covers.

"That's it?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around Lily.

"What's wrong James? He's a nice guy. He used to take care of me before I met you guys. We were just catching up." Lily yawned.

The way Lily said things so unimportantly helped James believe that they were just childhood friends and not ex-lovers or bf/gf. So he let the topic go and snuggled into the bed with Lily in his arms.

"Nothing, I was just wondering. I have to make sure your ok. You're our Lily and we have to protect you." He teased

"Sure, sure. I can take care of myself." Lily mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"But I want to take care of you, Lily, because you're _my_ Lily. Goodnight." James whispered as he kissed her head and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N **

**So what do you think? New character! Yey! Next couple chapters will prob be fun lil chapters about the gang in Hogwarts before things turn around drastically…MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Question (subtle way to try and prompt reviews here ;] ) do you guys want some Violet/Sirius Love? I could squeeze it in there if you guys would like. :] but if not it's all good my story is adventureful anyway who needs other complicated relationships besides James and Lily right? Lucas will show up again continuously throughout the story but for now Logan is here and I wonder what kind of drama he brought with him? **

**Toodles! Review please! It's like air for me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's out a lil later. My bday was Friday and I was out all weekend. Didn't have time to write. But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of its characters. I claim everyone except Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Plotline is mine and if I did have the honor of owning HP id be filthy rich and wouldn't have to go to college or my job **

LPOV

I woke up to a warm body next to me and strong arms that were holding me close to said body. It felt incredible. I loved waking up with James' arms wrapped around me. Making me feel safe and at home like nothing else. He was honestly the best friend I had ever had and he made me feel like I wasn't a freak. Or a liar.

A horrible, horrible liar.

I've thought about telling him and Sirius and Remus for years. I knew I could trust them and they would help me. And that's exactly the problem. If they tried to help me everything I gave up and everything I was doing now would be worthless. I had no choice but to keep my secrets to myself. But it's kind of hard when SOMEBODY decided to crash your safe haven.

Stupid Lucas. I scowled just thinking about why he was here. I still didn't know the complete reason but I'm pretty sure I knew at least what part of the reason was.

They couldn't freaking leave me alone.

The whole reason I came to Hogwarts was to escape everything and hopefully live as much of a normal life as I could. Finding out that the magic I was doing was actually accepted here was a miracle for me. The day I got my Hogwarts letter was one of the best days of my life. Actually getting here was definitely in the top 3.

The first day I met a certain boy almost ruined everything. I knew what I had to do when I saw him but with so many people it was impossible to approach, so I thought I could wait it out. As long as I did it, I wouldn't be punished. But then, by some twisted sort of fate, I became friends with him and his smile and warm demeanor changed everything. Now I was fighting to protect him and he didn't even know it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when James stirred and pulled me closer into his chest. I smiled. He was the only reason I could even function for the last 6 years. He was worth everything. He kept me as sane as I could be when I was with him and the rest of the Marauders. I knew how James felt about me. I'm not stupid; I just can't return the feelings. Not because I don't care about him. On the contrary, he was my everything, just with all the things that keep popping up now – I can't risk him getting hurt. It made my heart ache seeing him look at me the way I looked at him when I knew no one was watching, and not being able to just jump into his arms, tell him everything, kiss him and be his forever. But come on, I'm Lily Evans; I don't get that opportunity unless I want him hurt, or worse. My life isn't a romantic comedy. It's a freaking tragedy.

I sighed just thinking about all my problems. Ugh I feel a thousand years old. I just want to lay here in this bed and not face the world.

"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS! WE HAVE CLASS IN 20 MINUTES!" and leave it to Sirius to ruin my good morning.

"Padfoot, mate, if you don't get out of here in 10 seconds I am going to tell the whole female population at Hogwarts that you still sleep with a 16 year old, broken –up teddy bear and call him Mr. Snuggles." James mumbled from my back

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius said uncertainly.

"Try me."

"Fine! I'm leaving! See if I wake you guys up before you're late ever again! HMPF!" He said as he stomped out the door.

I giggle remembering Mr. Snuffles as I got out from James arms and started to get up.

"Noooooooo. Stay in bed" James begged reaching for me.

"James we can't, as loud as Sirius was he was right, we only have 15 minutes now to get ready before class. Come on. Get up." I said as I went across the hall to my room to put on some clothes. Wait, how did Sirius get in here anyway?

"James Potter! Did you give Sirius the password to OUR dormitories?" I yelled as I went back into his room.

He had finished getting dressed and was trying to fix his hair as I walked in. He turned around with a sheepish grin. I just groaned and said "Fine but every time he is here and starts bothering you or pulling pranks or whatever, remember it was YOUR fault." I laughed as I heard him groan as the door was closing.

I went to the great hall and my bestest girlfriend in the whole wide world saved me some toast, cereal, fruit and orange juice.

"Violet you are a goddess and deserve to be worshipped by my lowly self every day." I said as I stuffed my face with food.

"You mean you aren't already worshipping me? I would have thought by now I'd have a shrine or something!" She joked as she passed me the orange juice.

"Don't worry I carry a little picture of you and whenever I am in danger I say WWVD, What Would Violet Do?" As a smiled at her as she laughed.

"So how'd you sleep? Nightmares?" She asked. Violet was the only one besides James who knew how horrible the nightmares were since she used to share a room with me.

"No" I answered "James chased them all away. He's my human dream catcher." I said as I smiled.

"Who's your human dream catcher?" A voice to my left said.

"Logan! Hey! How was your first night?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

Logan is pretty important to me. I've known him since I could crawl. We used to be really close before I left to come here. I would see him in the summers but then a couple of years back he went to India with his family. I didn't realize how much I missed him. Our "fight" from last night momentarily forgotten as he told me about Sirius waking him up with cold water and stating "It's a tradition in this dorm, you can't be here if you're not willing to get pranked on a few times." I laughed as I thought that is so Sirius. Logan took it like a champ saying he charmed Sirius' bed to say "Fat lard get off me" in a Napoleon Dynamite voice every time Sirius will sit on it or lay down. I couldn't stop laughing as I pictured the look on Sirius' face the first time it'll happen.

Violet cleared her throat and we turned to look at her.

"Violet, baby, sorry got caught up here. How are you doing? Haven't seen you in a couple of years. You look breathtaking." Logan said as he turned towards her. Vi just rolled her eyes but smiled as she replied to him and they started a conversation. Logan and Vi go pretty far back too. The reason I get along so well with Vi is because she knows everything about me and has been there through each horrible incident whatever they were. Logan and Vi would be great together, but I didn't want to choose any sides considering Sirius seemed to be crushing on Vi.

After they were done with their conversation Logan turned to me and whispered in my ear. "Pretend I'm saying something flattering "I smiled in a bashful way so no one would get suspicious "He's gathering men together to come here in a couple months time. If you don't do something soon, all your friends will get hurt. He promised to let them go if you come back."

I laughed to keep up the show and turned to whisper in his ear "Oh please, the minute I'm gone he'll move in. I'm not stupid. I know him. Tell your precious father I said no and to stop sending you as his messenger."

"Lily-"

"No Logan, if that's the whole reason you are here than you can just go back. I was fine without you."

"I'm not leaving, I'll make something up. You think I want him here and you hurt? You mean the world to me. I won't let him hurt you." He said as he grasped my hand.

"Thanks Logan" I smiled up at him.

"Sorry am I interrupting something" James said in a cold voice as he stood next to us.

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO" I immediately let go of Logan's hand unless he get the wrong idea and said to James "No we were just talking about his first night here." I smiled trying to convince James. I don't think I succeeded as he and the boys sat down and glared at Logan.

"Ok guys look Logan and I are old friends, we're just comfortable with one another. Nothings' going on, so stop looking at him like he stole your favorite candy. He and I are just friends." I said hoping this would lead to some peace. The guys looked at each other and I guess by some unspoken rule decided to accept what I said and give Logan a chance. James was still looking at me though.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said as he went back to eating. I continued to look at him knowing he could feel my stare. I stayed that way until he cracked and turned to me

"What?" he said

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"It's not nothing. What's wrong?" He sighed and looked at his watch.

"I'll talk to you about it later ok? We are gonna be late if we don't leave now." He got up and started walking. Sirius, Remus, and I looked at him in shock.

Since when did James care about tardiness? I wonder what's up. I turned to Logan and said "It's probably your fault."

"What? What'd I do?" he spluttered as I ran after James.

Remus caught up with me and we slowed to a walk since James was far ahead.

"So, Lily not to be nosy but you and Logan really aren't anything? I mean you guys were sitting pretty close and whispering in each other's ears…" He asked me as he turned to look me in the eye.

"Really Remus, we aren't anything. He is like my brother. You guys don't need to scare him off." I joked as I saw him shift his eyes.

"What are you talking about we don't scare guys off."

"Oh please Remus, you guys must really think I'm stupid. I see when guys look at me then look at you three and get this scared look on their face and turn away. Jeez. You're lucky I don't like any of them or we'd have a serious problem here." I teased as he turned to me and smiled. I decided to turn the conversation in another direction.

"So Remus how was your summer? How are you feeling? Anything weird happen?"

Remus laughed as he said "it was good Lily, I'm fine, and no just like every year you ask me."

I smiled as I said "I just know how moody you get, so I'm glad everything's good."

We walked into class and he went to talk to James while I found a table for me in Vi. Whatever he said to James must have cheered him up because he looked at me and smiled and I just knew things were ok again.

Class went by quick with the usual detentions for James and Sirius. Honestly, those two can't seem to stay out of trouble. We had to split up to go to different classes after lunch, not Logan though he was in every of my classes. After we finished we all met up outside and just relaxed before starting the mountain of homework we got.

"I can't believe it, it's the first day and already I'll be up all night doing homework." Said Vi as she sat between Logan and Sirius. They groaned and told her to shut up because they didn't want to think about homework right now.

I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking into the forest because I had thought I saw a pair of familiar eyes, but when I looked harder I could only see darkness.

_Was it what I think it was?_

"What are you looking at?" James asked me as he sat down to my right.

"I thought I saw something but I guess I'm tired my mind is playing tricks on me."

"So why were you staring at me at breakfast?" I asked not letting it go

"It was nothing, seriously, I was just wondering if I don't know…you and Logan…were ever like…a thing." He said as his face got a tad bit redder.

_Awwww he's worried he has competition. Silly boy_

"James I said we weren't. Just old friends." I said smiling hoping to ease his worries.

"Ok sorry, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't uncomfortable for you guys."

_Sure James, uncomfortable for US_

We stayed out until it was time for dinner then went to our dorms. As usual I slept with James' arms wrapped around me but this time it didn't stop the nightmares.

_I couldn't breathe. I kept running and running, I don't know where I just could feel that I couldn't stop. Something was behind me and I had to keep going._

_Keep going._

_I didn't get very far before whatever was behind me knocked me down onto the cold, hard, floor. _

"_I told you not to runaway. Now it'll just be worse." Hot, rancid breathe sprayed across my face as I was forced up by my hair and lead to a room. _

"_No please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to runaway, please" I begged and begged in vain. I knew what was going to happen. This was my nightmare every night during the summer. _

"_It's too late. You knew what would happen but you did it anyway. How dare you defy my wishes."_

_I grew angry. He couldn't tell me what to do. In the back of my mind I knew this was a bad idea that I should say sorry and beg for mercy but I knew it was too late. I pushed him off me and punched him in the face. He was shocked but not for long. He bared his teeth and grabbed me by the throat and hurled me into the concrete wall. I hit my head and could feel the blood running down my neck. _

_But I still got up and tried hitting him again. Not the best idea. I was only 11, he was older and so much stronger. I was a leaf he was a tree. He smiled as he deflected my last attack. He was getting a kick out of a little girl trying to fight him. He decided he had enough and took me by the hair again and pushed me against the wall. He twisted my arm until it broke and threw me on the floor like a rag doll. I was a bloody sobbing mess, I could barely keep my eyes open from my head wound. _

_He knelt down and pulled my head up and said "I understand you're young but you were raised better than this. How about we compromise. I'll give you 7 years to kill him. That is a really long time considering your training. Maybe this will help you detach yourself from him and do what you should have done on the first day! I'll be getting reports from my men. If you defy me again I will go to your precious school and finish it myself. You'll know when your time is ending. Now get yourself cleaned up you're embarrassing me." _

I woke up with silent tears running down my face. I think the only reason I wasn't thrashing and screaming was because James was here. I remembered that night like it was yesterday.

I was left bleeding and terrified on the floor as I waited for Lucas to come find me. He always did.

I was left to think about what I was going to do. How I was going to find a way to save him. How I was going to kill this bastard who just kicked my ass. I grew angrier and angrier until I came up with a decision.

I wasn't going to kill my friend. And I was going to train 100 times harder so I could protect him from anything and anyone. I needed some air so I slowly got out from under James arms and went out the window in my room. There was a little balcony there that allowed me to climb up to the roof. As I gazed at the stars I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw

"Remus? What are you doing out here and so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing Lily." He said as he sat down next to me.

"I had a nightmare, the stars help me relax." I said hoping he wouldn't ask for details.

"The stars help me relax too, and surprisingly I love looking at the moon. When it's in any shape but the full moon mind you." He joked

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"What are you sorry for? Lily it's not your fault I'm a monster."

"Don't say that, you are not a monster. You are one of the best people in this world. You are my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I layed my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Lily. I think you're the only one who can make me feel any better about being a werewolf. I don't know what I would do without YOU. You are an amazing and caring person. I think without you I would go crazy, especially when I'm a werewolf. You have a calming presence that really helps keep me from wanting to kill everything." He said as he smiled and hugged me.

"Anytime Wolfboy" I teased as I ruffled his hair. He laughed and smiled that amazingly, serene smile.

Yup. Remus is worth it.

I will not let him be killed because one man thinks he is God and can order a whole race to be destroyed. No. It won't happen to MY friend.

**A/N**

**Ok guys what do you think? Anyone guess all those times I talked about who she has to protect and whatnot was Remus and not James? Don't worry there is no love between them other than sister/bro type. This is about James and Lily, it will get there **** REVIEW PLEASE! If I can get 10 reviews ill update on Friday! Sry I might try sooner but I am busy with school and work. **

**I'll give you al a digital cookie or brownie for reviewing! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So SO SOOOOOO SORRY! I had midterms and projects and papers. Then my internet died for like a week. Ugh. And honestly it was hard writing this chapter I kept deleting and re-writing. AHHHH! But it's here and I hope my readers are still with me! I had all these scenes in my head but I have to find a right way to get to them so be patient please :P**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, Harry wouldn't be with Ginny, and Fred wouldn't have died! **** you can't have one twin without the other! *tear* **

A couple weeks had passed and before we knew it, it was the night of the full moon. First one back is always the hardest since Remus has to get used to our animal forms again. He had looked horrible all day. This time it was easy coming up with the excuse that he was sick. No one would question it with the way he looked. Tonight for a couple of hours it would just be Lily and Peter. Sirius and I had detention. In our defense we didn't know we would have detention for a week. I mean come on, permanently sticking clown hair in a variety of colors on the Slytherins shouldn't have deserved a week's worth of detention. That was a baby prank! It was a heads up to the awesome future pranks. Unfortunately, Minerva dearest didn't see it that way.

So, as Sirius and I make our way to our detentions we discuss whether leaving Lily by herself with Remus was ok. (Let's be honest, Peter is no help)

"I don't know Prongs, I know Lily can handle herself but I don't like it. Remus is always more out of control the first night back. It takes all of us to calm him down sometimes." Sirius really felt like Lily was his little sister. He would do anything for her. I think the only reason he approved of me trying to go out with Lily was because I would do anything in my power to not hurt her.

"Yea, I don't like it either. Maybe we can convince whoever has us for detention to leave early." I didn't like the idea of Lily alone with a werewolf in the forest at night either. NOT AT ALL.

We hurried to Professor McGonagall's office and walked in on her and Hagrid waiting for us.

Sirius and I looked at each other and smiled both thinking, _YES! I'TS HAGRID! WE ARE SO OUTTA HERE EARLY!_

Hagrid looked at us and smiled but then grew serious when Prof. McGonagall gave him the stink eye.

"Hagrid, these children are to be punished do you understand me? It is called detention for a reason, not play time. Do not make me regret this." She walked out of her office leaving me, Sirius, and a smiling Hagrid alone.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of you taking us for our 'detention' Hagrid?" Sirius asked as we made our way to the grounds. Hagrid was an old friend of ours. He was the groundskeeper and wasn't supposed to use magic, but that didn't stop him when he was angry. We usually go visit Hagrid during our night strolls and take care of his horse of a dog, Fang, when he's away.

"Prof. McGonagall had to do something so since I was the only available person to take over, she asked me to come up with a detention for you guys. Of course I said I would take you into the Forbidden Forest but she said no, you guys would find a way to make it fun. So, I'm just going to go to my hut, make some tea, and remember that we walked together outside to my house where I made you kids clean my pots or something." He winked as he whistled and walked away.

"Remind me to get him a new tea set for being the most awesome guy ever, Padfoot."

"Will do, mate. Now let's go see how Remus and Lily are doing it's already midnight." Sirius said as he transformed into a big, black, shaggy dog and took off.

I turned into my stag form and galloped after him towards the Whomping Willow. Sirius managed to prod the spot that made it freeze and we went through the tunnel to the door of the basement of the Shrieking Shack. Sirius pushed open the door and what we saw made us stop. Lily was in her tiger form, fun fact: she somehow was able to change into three animals, a wolf, a doe, and a tiger. The first time she changed into a doe, but when she tried again she was a tiger, then finally a wolf. She says she looked it up and apparently, she is super-intuned into her emotions and they allow her to change into one of the three depending how she is feeling. She says it's really rare but it has happened to other people so we stopped freaking out about it. Plus, it helps depending on the situation.

Tonight seemed to call for tiger mode, which she has the most strength and power in. When we opened the door, Lily was licking Remus' side, which had a large gash. He had cuts all over his body and his left leg seemed to be broken. He was crying as Lily was trying to nudge him and clean him. Lily was another sight all together. Her orange coat was covered in blood and she was limping as she came towards us. The minute she was by us she collapsed. All Sirius and I could think was:

_What Happened?_

We hurried over to them and by now Lily had changed back into her normal self and we were worried Remus would attack her. But, he was almost unconscious too. We figured it was safe to turn back and try to heal as much of Remus and Lily as we could, but they were the ones with the healing charms down pat. It seems Lily healed most of Remus' wounds and cleaned the rest she didn't get to, so he wasn't in any danger. She, however, looked really really bad.

"Padfoot, we have to take her to the Hospital Wing. I don't think these healing charms are doing any good." I said frustrated as a deep wound kept bleeding no matter how many times I tried to heal it shut.

"We can't leave Remus here, Prongs, what if he wakes up? Where the hell is Peter?" He yelled. I barely noticed Peter was nowhere to be seen. Peter was supposed to be here and if anything happened he was supposed to come get us right away. I was so worried about Remus and Lily I didn't even notice.

"When I find him he's going to have a lot of explaining to do." Sirius growled "Ok James, I have to stay incase Remus wakes up, which seems likely so take Lily to the Hospital Wing and I'll meet you there later." I nodded as I hurried and gathered Lily up and made my way to Hogwarts.

"Poppy! Poppy! Something happened! Hurry!"

"Shush, Mr. Potter, I have bedridden students! Oh my goodness!" She gasped as she saw why I was yelling.

"Place her over here Mr. Potter, gently." I put Lily on the bed and Madam Pomfrey made me wait as she drew the curtains and began working on Lily.

I sat in the bedside chair for god knows how long, as I waited for Poppy to finish with Lily and see how she was doing. I couldn't help but worry. We should have been there! We couldn't protect our friends all because of our stupid detentions. Well, fine! I made a vow to myself to try and not get anymore detentions so I could protect Lily if anything like this happened again.

I was still waiting when the sun rose and Sirius finally came in. He looked a little ragged but overall fine.

"Did Remus wake up?" I asked in a hushed tone so Poppy wouldn't hear.

"Yea, but he was back to normal, pretty calm. At the beginning he was a bit shaken up but in the end he was sleeping like a puppy. How's Lily? Where is she?" Sirius asked worried.

"Poppy hasn't finished with her yet." I said wearily as I rubbed my eyes.

"You mean since you brought her here? It's been hours, practically the whole night. What happened to her?" Sirius mumbled the last part but I still heard. "That's what I'd like to know" I said as Madam Pomfrey _finally _drew back the curtains and we could see a sleeping Lily.

"She will be fine. A lot of cuts and bruises though, she also had internal bleeding, broken ribs, sprained ankle and broken knuckles. Do you boys know how she acquired all these?" She peered at us as if it was our fault.

"No! Believe us Poppy, if we did whoever did this to her would be here, not Lily." I said as Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well she will be staying here until she wakes up and for today and tomorrow night so I can see how she is doing. She should be waking up soon, but let her get some rest boys." She said as she walked away.

I went to stand next to the side of her bed and held her hand. She looked so…fragile. Unlike the Lily we all knew. Sirius went to her other side and we sat in the chairs and just waited until she woke up to tell us what happened.

We ended up falling asleep but were woken up when we felt Lily thrashing around on her bed. I guess even unconscious she still has her nightmares. It looked really bad, she was panting and gasping and kept wailing her arms. This weird keening noise was coming from her too. Sirius and I looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. I decided to wake Lily up, so I grabbed her shoulders and shook them a little as I said her name. "Lily, Lily, Wake up! Its James, it's just a nightmare!"

It took a couple tries and Sirius had to help me before her emerald eyes popped open.

"It's ok, you're at Hogwarts. It was just a dream." I say as I hug her head to my chest and her breathing evens out. Once she was ok and back to normal Sirius asked her the question we both wanted to know.

"Lily, what the hell happened?"

She looked at us and took a deep breath. "Ok, I honestly can't even tell you what happened because I don't know."

"What do you mean? Lily, when we got there Remus and you were completely beat up." Sirius said

Lily's eyes widened and she sat up and started looking around. "Is he ok? Where is he? What happened? Guys, where's Remus?"

I couldn't help but feel jealous that she cared so much about Remus. I wonder how close they've gotten. Maybe I should find a way to bring it up…

As I was thinking about either being mad or grateful that Lily cares so much about our friend, Sirius had informed her that he left Remus a couple hours ago at the Shrieking Shack and he was fine. She apparently healed him enough that he just had the regular scratches he usually gets.

"So Lily, what do you remember about last night?" I asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Not really…all I can remember is…"

*****FLASHBACK***** (LPOV)

_Peter and I are in the Shrieking Shack with Remus, waiting for the sun to go down so he can transform. Once he started changing, Peter turned into a rat and ran to the corner waiting until Remus finished changing. I was about to transform when I saw something through the planks that covered the windows. I didn't know what it was, I figured it was an animal or something so I forgot about it and transformed into my tiger form. I felt like I needed some strength tonight. _

_The second Remus finished transforming it was a nightmare. _

_He charged right away at the window and just kept hitting it and scratching it and trying to break through to whatever was on the other side. He flipped himself to the tables and beat up couches and was tearing them apart and breaking them. I walked cautiously towards him to start to calm him down. He whipped his head and next thing I know he claws me through the stomach. You learn to take the pain after so many years so I just continued trying to calm him down. _

_What I didn't expect was the planks to burst from the windows and OTHER wolves to jump in. There had to be at least ten. They came and just attacked Remus and me, snarling and biting and slashing everywhere. I charged at a couple and was able to knock them down but another jumped on my back and bit into my shoulder. I howled in pain and one head butted me in the side. I think I heard some cracking. _

_I decided I needed to change back in order to have a chance. The wolves were faster than my huge tiger form. So I changed back and felt ready to fight. I had to keep an eye out and make sure Remus didn't bite me on accident. I had no idea who sent these wolves but they were all attacking as if on an order. I had no choice but to attack and try and not get killed. _

_I pulled out my wand and sent hex after hex at the wolves, causing them to drop like flies. The ones I could not get I punched in the stomach, roundhouse kicked them and flipped them over me. I hurt my ankle when I kicked one of them weirdly in the head. By instinct I backhanded one that was coming towards me that I noticed too late. If not for that I probably would be missing half of my head. I had the upper hand, and Remus was fighting with me when I saw him fly into the unused fireplace. I turned to see what caused this and was horrified to see Fenrir Greyback standing like the cocky monster he was. He seemed to be the one in charge of the wolves because as soon as he appeared they all left as fast as they came, as if given a silent command. I saw Fenrir smirk with his canine teach and head towards Remus._

_I shot a spell at him and caught him off guard since he wasn't paying attention to me. He went flying into the opposite end of the room. I ran as fast as I could to Remus and tried healing most of the bad slices he received while battling when I was picked up by my hair and tossed around like a rag doll. Again I reacted on instinct and shifted into my tiger form, but this time it didn't help much. I leaped at Fenrir with my teeth showing ready to tear his good for nothing heart out of his poor excuse of a human body. Unfortunately, I had fought a lot that night and Fenrir was a tough opponent without having just battled with about a dozen wolves. I wasn't as fast or as strong as I usually am which caused Fenrir to be able to grab me by the throat and slice me in the stomach. I tried swiping at his face, but he just took my paw and twisted it painfully until I was sure it was broken somehow. I wanted so badly to be able to phase back so I could fight better but my mind was going hazy and things were getting blurry. Before I lost consciousness Fenrir leaned into me and said something in my ear. _

_Once he finished, I was thrown to the ground, trying to make sure I heard everything he said correctly. My heart clenched thinking this was all my fault, and all I could do was thank whatever god was out there that Sirius and James had had detention. If they were all hurt I don't know what I would do. I limped over to Remus and started licking clean his wounds. I was trying my best but I was fading very fast, however I knew I needed to make sure he would be ok. Finally, James and Sirius burst through the door and saw the aftermath of what had happened. I limped over to them and after I knew they would take care of us, I fell into the blackness._

"That's what I can remember" I said as I watched the shocked faces of my friends.

"Lily….who's Fenrir Greyback? And what did he say to you?" James said.

I didn't want to get into this so soon, so I pretended I was about to fall asleep and thankfully Sirius told James they should come back later after I had some rest. However, I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to give up either. Before I get out of this bed, James and Sirius are going to find out about my secrets and never want to speak to me again. I broodingly thought about all this as they left, but soon my thoughts turned to what Fenrir whispered in my ear that night.

"_This is a message for you, my dear. There is no way out. This is child's play compared to what he has in store for you. I am only here because I wanted to see how dear old Remus was doing but even I would be worried about what he is going to do to you AND him if you don't kill him soon. You have one month left. Think fast. Consider it a blessing that he ordered me not to kill either one of you, and believe me I would have thoroughly enjoyed it. Especially, since you seemed to have trained Remus' wolf side well. I'll be seeing you real soon, sweetheart."_

I hoped I could find a way to tell Sirius and James not to mention Fenrir in front of Remus. He didn't need to worry about something he couldn't control. And mentioning his name would send Remus into a rage. I felt my eyes getting heavier and I fell asleep wishing I lived a normal life, but who was I kidding? I wasn't normal anywhere I went.

**AN**

**Please Review! It really helps. If you have any ideas too I'd love to hear them **** I'm thinking about adding music to the story….we shall see. Reviews are like books to me. I need to read them to liiiiiiiiiiive! **


	6. Chapter 6

LPOV

I slept restlessly that night. Nightmare after nightmare hounded me. I tossed and turned, I had to think of a plan. All I kept thinking was I have to get Remus out of here, but where would we go? He would find us; at least the castle and Dumbledore gave us some protection. However, considering last night's events it seems to be waning. I came to the conclusion that I have to tell Sirius and James a little bit of the truth so they back off. I don't have time for them to be digging into my life when I'm trying to dig myself out.

I looked at my watch and sighed, 4:15A.M, fantastic. On top of cuts and bruises ill have bags and dark circles under my eyes. I looked across the room to Remus's bed. He still hasn't woken up. It's a good thing; he needs some peace and rest. I know when he wakes up he is going to have questions too. Damn Marauders and their curiosity.

My inner cursing of the Marauders stopped as I heard sudden movements that didn't belong to Poppy or anyone else's in the castle that I recognized, and I trained myself to recognize a lot. It was getting closer, yet if I was distracted for a second I would miss where it was coming from, it was that faint. Steps made so no one would hear. If it was someone ready to take advantage of my vulnerability they definitely would be able to. I was a torn up, weak mess. However, I was trained to fight in any situation; I wouldn't be beaten so easily. I grabbed one of the little knives Poppy used for some kid in the bed next to me and slipped it under the covers. I pretended to be sleeping as the noise grew closer and closer. I could feel whoever it was getting closer, it tingled on my skin. When I felt a cold hand touch me, I jumped up as I pulled the arm towards me, twisted and stuck the knife at my attacker's throat as I held his arm from behind. This little bit shouldn't have drained me, but it was obvious in my breathing that I wasn't close to being fully recovered.

"Lily, if I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have made myself so obvious." The voice coming from the body whose neck I was ready to sever was….Lucas!

"Lucas! You know how paranoid I am, why did you come here and sneak up on me like that? And you're freezing!"

"Hey, I can never sneak up on you I don't know how you didn't know it was me, we can sense each other miles away…how bad did they mess you up?"

While this little banter was occurring, I had let go of Lucas' arm and put the knife back on the table and climbed into my bed again. I was feeling a bit dizzy. Lucas came around and sat down on the bed and let me put my head in his lap. He played with my hair…it brought back memories. He used to do this when I would scrape a knee or didn't feel well. He was always looking out for me. This brought a smile to my face as I asked him what he was doing here.

"I heard about what happened." He whispered

"Which part?" I responded

"Last night with the wolves and Fenrir. That shouldn't have been allowed to happen."

"Yea, well it did. Wait…what do you mean that shouldn't have been allowed? They were sent right from him, Fenrir was kind enough to relay the message." I said through clenched teeth.

"What message?"

"_There is no way out. This is child's play compared to what he has in store for you. I am only here because I wanted to see how dear old Remus was doing but even I would be worried about what he is going to do to you AND him if you don't kill him soon. You have one month left. Think fast. Consider it a blessing that he ordered me not to kill either one of you, and believe me I would have thoroughly enjoyed it. Especially, since you seemed to have trained Remus' wolf side so well. I'll be seeing you real soon, sweetheart."_

"That order to attack didn't go through my men. Someone isn't talking…or is talking too much." His eyes narrowed as he thought of who would dare do that under his command.

"My time is running out and I have no idea how to keep Remus safe." I closed my eyes as I thought of how short a month really is.

"We will do something. Remus is important to you and he shouldn't be condemned for something he has no control over. That man shouldn't have the authority to kill him and I'll be damned if I let him continue to play God. Remus is the last straw we should be able to do something!"

"At least you can help from the inside; I was banished because I showed more knowledge than him!" I said in anger as I remembered how proud I was to show him what I had learned and worked so hard for, and instead of praise he banished me because he feared what I knew.

"It's better you're here with Remus. You can physically protect him from attacks like last night. He would have probably died if it wasn't for you. I'll think of something."

"Lucas, when's the last time you had fun? Or rest?" I said as I looked up and saw how tired he was. Especially, to make the trip all the way to see me he must have been exhausted. He smiled as he replied ruffling my hair.

"When can I do any of that, Honey Bee, when I have to worry about you and what he's up to?"

"Honey Bee…it's been a while since you've called me that." I smiled as I remembered the nickname he gave me when we were barely 8 and he dared me to get honey from the bee hive of the tree in our backyard. I guess I had some calming instinct because the bees never once tried to bite me as I got the honey comb out of their hive. Lucas swears I was a honey bee in another life to be able to do that, so he started calling me Honey Bee.

"Lucas, I can take care of myself. You don't have to constantly worry about me. I am adult and I have been trained for stuff like this."

"Obviously…I do have to worry." He said as he gestured to my many bandages and wounds.

"Minor flesh wounds, practically paper cuts. Don't worry." I said airily as I made a don't-worry-about-it hand motion in front of my face.

"Right", He looked at me skeptically, "well if you are okay I am off to investigate the Shrieking Shack to see how they got here and try to sniff out which spy of mine is going bad. I'll be in touch soon to see how you are doing." He kissed my cheek and started walking away, he stopped by the window and said "Lily…I know you care a lot about these Marauders, but unless you want them all dead don't tell them any more than you've already have. It's dangerous and once they know a little bit they will want to know the rest to put all the pieces together, come up with an excuse for what you said to Potter and Black earlier, and a story to tell Remus. They can't know anything yet."

"What am I supposed to say? They aren't going to believe me."

"Think of something, please. At least until I can find out what he has planned with Fenrir and who else he's been talking to."

"I'll do what I can" I said as I watched him leave through the window.

As I saw him leave I felt a feeling I haven't given myself time to feel, loneliness. All the years I spent locking it up inside me it was now seeping through. You learn to ignore certain emotions in my situation but being with the Marauders and everyone here for the last 7 years made me realize how lucky and not alone I am. If I can't pull this off and save Remus, I'll never be able to live with myself. He finally has allowed himself friendship and some happiness and I won't let him feel the way I do.

Don't even think I went to sleep that night. I spent the rest of the time figuring out what I would tell Remus, James and Sirius. Remus I might still have time for a story but the other two were way smarter than they let anyone else know. I probably already messed up telling them what happened instead of coming up with some wild animal bit. I was too tired to think of anything at that time, they were able to get some of the truth out of me before I could really focus.

Fucking Fenrir, why is he involved! If Remus found out…I couldn't even blame him for anything. But all my work would be ruined. Ugh! My head hurts. I looked around trying to find something to bore me to sleep. As I stared at a questionable spot on the wall, I could feel myself drifting. So I got comfortable, put up some protecting charms, and finally fell asleep.

**So sorry about such a long wait to update. College life really gets you sometimes then I went on vacation. But its summer! Let me get a woot woot! :P I will be updating rather frequently (hopefully, I do have a job too) hope some of you are still with me! This goes out to Little Emily, who has reviewed every chapter even though this story is just getting started. Thank you so much! Hopefully you didn't delete me and see this update!**


	7. AN Sorry! Will Continue! please read

A/N Sorry!

Sorry for this authors note but I do plan on continuing the story! Life has thrown me a few curveballs and im currently oversees for some family issues. But believe me I will update when I have a chance! This is actually the first time I was able to get to a computer and I had a reviewer asking if I will continue and don't worry I will. Hope you all are enjoying your summer!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- *hides behind her screen* don't hate me! I realize how long it's been. I am grateful to those who still have me on favorites, and I understand those who quit. Life has definitely been hard this last year so I am sorry for not updating this story. Personal reasons. I hope this appeases some and I promise even if it takes another year I will finish. **

**Disclaimer: boring! I disclaimed enough! Ya'll know I own nothing but Lucas, Logan, Vi and the plot!**

James woke up the next day and immediately got out of bed and left the common room. He had to see Lily. He was sure she had more nightmares and truthfully, he was really anxious to know who Fenrir was and what the hell he said to Lily, and why he even attacked her! While he was mulling over all the possibilities he didn't notice a small black object hurling towards his head.

"What the hell, Prongs! I can't believe you didn't wait for me!" Sirius yelled as James rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, jeez did that really require you throwing a show at me?!"

"Well I've been yelling your name since the common room and since you really need to start cleaning out your ears better, I figured physical contact was the best way to get your attention." Sirius replied as he picked up his shoe and put it back on.

"_Anyway, _how do you think Lils is feeling today?" Sirius asked as they made their way to the hospital wing

"I bet she had nightmares. UGH! Why did it have to be her?" James asked as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Because we were stupid and got detention when we should have made sure to be there for Lily and Moony… Oh shit! Moony! Have you seen him? He didn't come back into the room and I was thinking about Lily I didn't even go back outside to check on him! IM A HORRIBLE FRIEND!" Sirius wailed as he was about to run back outside to make sure one of his best mates was okay.

James grabbed him by the collar and said "Jesus, Padfoot, will you stop being so dramatic all the time? You said yourself Moony was fine when you left him. It's still early he will probably walk in at any time now." Honestly, James wanted to go check up on Remus too but he couldn't go without checking on Lily first.

"Yea, I guess you're right but still. I wonder if he remembers anything…" Sirius trailed off as he pushed open the door to the hospital wing.

There sitting next to Lily's bed, laughing and pouring her some water, was Logan Evergreen.

_Are you kidding me?! He beat me here?!_ James raged internally. _Why are they laughing!? Lily's hurt, it probably hurts her to laugh that jackass!_

Sirius looked at his best mate and knew what was going on in his head. Truthfully, he didn't even notice Logan wasn't in his bed this morning. He could see James clench his fists so he put a hand on his shoulder and said "Prongs, calm down. Lily will never forgive you if you make a scene." He felt James take a deep breath

"You're right. Let's just see how she's doing and get him out of here so we can ask Lily what's going on." He said as he made his way towards Lily. Seeing her bright emerald eyes twinkle as she laughed, and her cheeks back to their rose tinted hues made his heart swell. He didn't realize how worried he was until he saw her looking normal again.

"Hey Lils, how are you feeling?" As he and Sirius unceremoniously pushed in front of Logan to give her a hug.

"Hey guys! I feel tons better. Poppy is a miracle worker!" Lily said loud enough so Poppy could hear her with the hopes of leaving her bed that day.

The boys chuckled knowing what she was trying to do.

"Good luck, Lily, but that only works when added to my good looks" Sirius whispered as he winked at Poppy. Poppy rolled her eyes and turned to a sick Third Year at another bed.

"Whatever, Sirius." Lily giggled as she got another cup of water.

"So, _Logan_, I didn't see you in the room this morning how early have you been awake?" Sirius asked a bit accusingly finally acknowledging Logan's presence in the room.

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked a reply, "I didn't know my whereabouts concerned you so much _Sirius_. I am really flattered but I don't bat for your team. Plus, I don't think I could even compete for your love with Jamesie here. That's a little cruel don't you think? He _is_ standing right next to us." Lily laughed as James rolled his eyes.

"Funny" Sirius said flatly

"If you must know, I usually can't sleep past 6am so I came down to visit Lily." He said as he sat on the bed next to her.

If looks could kill, Logan would be sliced, diced, burned, and on a stick with the way Sirius and James were looking at him.

"Wait..."James said "how did you know Lily was in here? She just got here last night" He saw Lily and Logan exchange a really quick look before Lily said,

"Apparently, he heard some Second Year sent by Poppy, telling Dumbledore that I was in here and to excuse me from Head Duties today. So he came to check."

"I see" James said

After a few awkward moments Logan got up and said "Well, I've had my fill of Lily for the morning. I can see you guys would like some alone time with her so, I'll be heading out. Feel better Lily!" He left and it was just Sirius, James and Lily.

"Jeez, guys could you TRY to be a little nicer to him?" Lily huffed as she folded her arms.

"We just don't like people we don't know be all over you, Lily!" Sirius pouted as he went to take Logan's spot on the bed and put his head in Lily's lab. Lily laughed softly at his antics and then looked at James. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"What's wrong, James?"

He shook his head and said "Nothing, Lily. I'm just glad you're okay. How did you sleep? Do you feel okay?"

"Fine" Lily lied as she smiled at James. He knew she didn't want him to worry anymore about her. She reached out her hand so he could grab it and pulled him in.

"I'm great. I have my two best guys right here!" Lily smiled widely at them."You guys need to stop worrying about Logan. He is a really nice guy and I've known him a really long time. Also, I feel fine. Stop thinking you could have stopped this if you were there. Honestly, you two worry about me way too much."

"We can't help it Lily. You're _m-our_ Lily. It's our job to protect you." James said catching himself before he called her _my Lily_.

"Yea, Lily. It's our fault you and Moony were hurt. We should have been there." Sirius said as he got up from Lily's lap.

"Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda. Let's forget about it. How is Remus?" Lily asked

"Uh..we haven't had a chance to check on him today. We wanted to make sure you were okay first." James said as he looked guiltily at Sirius.

"I see how much you care about me compared to dear ol' Lily, Prongs!" Remus teased as he came to stand by Lily's bed.

"Moony! I wanted to come look for you I did but mean ol' Prongs made me come see Lily ("Hey!") first!"

"Really, Padfoot? I see you fought real hard to get out of that one." Remus said sarcastically.

Pushing Padfoots face out of the way James came up to Remus and hugged him "Glad to see you're okay, Moony. Remember anything?" No one noticed Lily go a little pale anticipating Remus' answer.

"Why? What happened? You know I never remember anything during a full moon." Remus's eyes got wider as he fully took in where he had come to meet them and the red-head on the hospital bed.

"Oh my god, Lily, did I do this! Are you okay?!" Remus said sadly as he rushed to Lily's side.

"For the last time I. AM. FINE! Remus you didn't do anything. At least I don't think you did. I can't really remember." Lily said pretending to be unsure.

"_What?"_ Sirius and James both replied. Lily looked at them in pretend shock and said "What? Do you know what happened?" Both Lily and Remus turned to James and Sirius for an explanation.

"Lily, you seemed pretty fine when you told us what happened last night." James said suspiciously. Even Sirius was looking at her closely. He was _sure_ Lily was Lily while she told them the story.

"What did I say? All I remember is going to the Shrieking Shack, waiting for Remus to transform. I remember him being a little crazy but then he calmed down. Next think I know I'm blacking out then waking up in here with Poppy giving me some potion then blacking out again and I woke up this morning." Lily lied convincingly. She figured the only way to get out of explaining more than she was prepared to, was to pretend it never happened. DENY DENY DENY!

"Lils, we found you and Remus all beat up when we went to check on you guys. Then you collapsed right in front of us and James brought you here while I checked on Remus. Once we got back you woke up and told us what happened about some crazy wolves and some guy named Frenrir who attacked you." Sirius said slowly trying to see how Lily would react.

Lily shook her head and said "I don't remember any of that. Are you sure I wasn't loopy off the potion or something?"

"Maybe…" James said as he tried to reason out why Lily was lying to them. He _knew_ Lily was fully awake telling them what happened. Maybe she didn't want to get Remus involved? Something wasn't right here. Sirius and James looked at each other and unspokenly decided to drop it and figure it out later. Right now they were happy Lily and Remus were fine.

A few hours later, Poppy decided to let Lily out after much begging from all four of them. ("Please Poppy look at me! I'm 100% better."

"You're like the best nurse in the world how could she not be better in a day?!"

"I'll bring you some of my best chocolate if you let her go!"

"It would be an insult on your skills if she stayed another night *wink*")

After being told to be more careful, the four set out to the lake to enjoy the rest of the day.

"Have you guys seen Peter?" Remus asked as they sat down on the grass.

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember him helping me yesterday. Where was he?" Lily replied

"I don't know but I am going to kill him when I see him. He was supposed to help you not leave you on your own, that coward." James spat angrily as he thought about what could have happened if they had not gotten there in time.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Prongs. I looked at the Marauders Map last night and he wasn't anywhere in the castle. So I looked through his things and he got another note from Dumbledore telling him his mom was sick. He probably didn't have time to tell us before he had to leave." Sirius said as he remembered what he did last night after James fell asleep.

"Hmph" James replied still angry that he could have left a note or _something_ to tell that Lily would be on her own.

After that little conversation died down, Lily accioed a book to read while James took a nap with his head on her lap and Sirius and Moony played chess. Well, Lily pretended to read. She spent the rest of that afternoon trying to figure out what she was going to do in a month.

After dinner they all said goodnight and went their separate ways. Lily and James had to go to the Heads Dorm while the others went back to their rooms. Once inside, they both changed into pajamas and decided to rest a bit in front of the fire. They both sat on the couch and James pulled Lily in for a hug, breathing in her scent.

"James…are you okay?" Lily asked worried.

"I just…I was so worried Lily. When we found you, you were bleeding so much and….I don't know what I would do without you" James whispered into her hair. Lily allowed herself this one moment and hugged James back just as tight.

"I know" She whispered as they held each other until they fell asleep in front of the fire. No nightmares to interrupt them that night.

The next morning, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You should have seen his face when he saw all his pants were sparkling, hot pink! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Sirius laughed as everyone continued to laugh at Logan in said sparkling, hot pink pants.

"Ha. Ha." He said dryly as he ate his toast, glaring at everyone around him. "No one is going to help me change them back?! I've tried every spell come on!" He looked imploringly at Lily and Violet but they were too busy rolling on the floor with tears streaming from their eyes. Even Remus who was trying to say a spell to help couldn't get the words out from laughing so hard.

James, who was feeling rather generous after a night of Lily wrapped in his arms, took pity on the poor bloke and said "Sirius, maybe you've initiated Logan enough." As he snickered.

Sirius looked mortified at James as if he suggested he go make out with Mrs. Norris in front of Mr. Filch. "Are you serious?! Where's the fun in that! What am I supposed to do while you're out sleeping with Lily and I'm stuck with this guy!" He said as he pointed to Logan.

The table had gone quiet though after hearing that James and Lily were sleeping together. Logan looked even angrier since he was the only one (other than the couple of Fourth Years who had overheard) to not know this was a nightly occurrence.

"What did you say?" Logan seethed at Sirius. This only confirmed the boys' suspicion that Logan _did_ like Lily.

"It's not like that Logan take it down a notch." Lily said lowly

James couldn't help feeling a little hurt that she was trying to explain their situation to Logan. Who gives a - if they were "sleeping" together!

"It's none of your business, anyway. Lily you don't have to defend yourself to him." James said as he glared at Logan. Lily just rolled her eyes at them. _Why is it so hard for them to get along?_

"I am not defending myself, James, I am just explaining to one of my _oldest_ friends that he can take his _brotherly_ concern down a notch. It isn't like that, Logan. And even if it was it wouldn't be any of your business and I would appreciate it, Sirius, if you kept whatever I may or may not do in private out of earshot of the whole school." Lily said as she glared at each boy.

They all swallowed under her glare and mumbled apologies. She then turned Logan's pants back to normal (Sirius pouted) and they went to their classes.

Later that night while the boys were playing and betting on exploding snap (including Logan since he seemed to be suspiciously too good at it), Lily and Violet were sitting by the window talking lowly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Violet asked for the hundredth time. Lily had informed her of what happened (what really happened).

"Yes, Vi, I'm fine. I wasn't lying when I said Poppy was good."

"What are you going to do?" Violet whispered looking at the boys

"I don't know, Vi. I'm waiting to talk to Lucas maybe he found out who is the traitor and then I can get some information on how to stop _him_ from coming here." Lily contemplated as she bit her lip, looking at the boys as well.

"Do you really think he would come allll this way just for Remus? That's a little too much don't you think?" Vi wondered.

"He will. Not just because of Remus but because of me. He will do it out of pure spite." Lily spat as she thought of the man behind all of this.

"Let's talk about something else, like oh I don't know…how about the fact that Sirius fancies you." Lily teased as she tried to steer the topic away.

Vi rolled her eyes and said "Oh please Lily, you know I can't do anything about him just as much as you can't do anything about Jamesie" she teased as she saw Lily blush. "Which I think is a mistake. You keep risking your life trying to make everyone else happy. You should make yourself happy too."

Lily wistfully stared at the man laughing and goofing off with his friends "I can't take the chance that something will happen to him because of me." Lily turned towards Violet just as James caught her watching him. He saw a glimpse of her sad eyes and wondered what was wrong. She was talking to Violet though, he would ask her later. She doesn't get much girl time with all of them around.

As James turned back to exploding Sirius' hair, Shadow flew through the window Lily and Violet were at and handed his mistress a letter.

"Thanks, Shadow" Lily smiled as she rubbed his feathers. "I'll bring you some yummy food later tonight okay?" He softly hoo-ed and flew off.

"Who is it from?" Vi asked.

"I don't know. Let me read it."

_Honey Bee, _

_We have to talk. Tonight. Meet me same place as always._

_I'll be waiting._

"Honey Bee…that's?" Vi asked knowing the answer.

"Yup, he must have heard something important. Let's pretend to have a girl's night so I can sneak out without James knowing."

"No problem."

"Hey, guys" they were in the middle of a heated argument about who cheated more, Sirius or Logan, when they heard Lily's voice, "Vi and I are going to have a girls night. Goodnight. See you guys in the morning!"

They said goodnight in unison and returned to their debate. James and Remus both watched her go up the stairs. James because he wanted to make sure she was okay (and he liked looking at her) and Remus because he had seen Shadow give her the letter and saw her face. He wondered what that was about and the sudden "girls night" when usually she and Violet plan that for a week. Oh well, he internally shrugged. Maybe they just wanted to talk without them overhearing. He dismissed the matter and turned back to Sirius saying "Oh please Padfoot, I saw my queen destroy your king in chess yesterday and you swore up and down that the pawn you magically turned into a king was the king the whole time! You are the BIGGEST cheater I have ever met!"

This went on for a few hours and around 1am they decided to call it a night.

**AN: so yea I explained everything at the top. Please review whoever is still here to see if it's even worth taking the time to finish. I hope everything is going great with you readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lily and Vi stayed up chatting for most of the night trying not to think of the seriousness of Lily's situation. Once they were sure the boys had left the common room, they put on their cloaks and walked quietly out of Gryffindor Tower. They said nothing as they walked into the Forbidden Forest, towards a patch deep in the woods under the protection of the centaurs. They have to pass through a guard and then walk even further towards a beautiful meadow, where the sun shines magically all day and night. It is filled with all types of flowers, plants, trees and the sky was so many colors it was breathtaking.

"I can't believe they let us come here." Vi said as they get permission from the guard to keep walking.

"They do it as a favor to me and Lucas. We helped them a couple of years ago and in repayment they give us a safe haven. Don't try to come here alone; they only let you in because you're with me. It can be really dangerous. " Lily said as she smiled and waved to some of the centaurs lying around and looking at the constellations.

Lily watched Vi becoming more nervous as they reached the meadow. She stopped and looked at Vi.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can take you back and come meet Lucas later." Lily said as she looked closely at her best friend. "I know it's hard after such a long time and I don't want to force you to do anything…I just want you both to be happy." Lily said softly

Vi stood quiet, then took a deep breath and said "I have to face him sometime, right? Plus, this isn't about us this is about what Lucas and I can do to help you. You are our first priority, the rest can wait." She turned around and kept walking.

Lily watched her take a few steps and said "You don't have to be afraid. Your happiness matters too, Violet. What both of you are doing it ridiculous and it's lasted long enough. _He_'s coming in a few weeks, what do you think is going to happen? We will just talk it out and everything will be fine?" She said as she went to grab Violet's shoulders. "This could turn into something big, Vi. Do you want to spend the few moments with him like nothing happened?"

"We made our decision, Lily." Violet said with a tone that portrayed the conversation was over.

"A stupid one." She said as they reached their meeting point. They stood quiet as they waited for Lucas. Within a few minutes they saw him approaching.

Lily smiled as ran to hug him, Violet hung back wishing she could do the same.

"How are you?" Lily said as she let go

"Fine." Lucas replied as he looked at Violet. Violet looked anywhere besides his face. "Hi, Vi" He said softly as he clenched his hands as if to stop them from involuntarily reaching for her.

"Hi" Vi replied just as softly.

As much as Lily wanted to let this little reunion keep happening, there was business to attend to.

"Lucas, what did you need to talk to me about?" Lily said as Violet and Lucas snapped out of their trances and went back to business.

"I still haven't been able to tell who the spy is, unfortunately. I have Sylus keeping a close eye on everyone. However, I needed to tell you that _he_'s almost ready. I think he's going to try to surprise you and come before the full month is up. Do you have any idea what we should do?"

Lily absorbed what Lucas said and looked away. They knew she was thinking and waited until she spoke again. "I wish giving myself up would end all of this." She said sadly as she looked at her two protectors. Vi gave her a sad smile and Lucas said softly, "You know it wouldn't make a difference, Honey Bee. If you surrender he will use you against them and Remus will be captured and killed anyway. At least this way there's a chance." He glanced towards Violet hoping she caught his hidden meaning. He was doing the same for her and Lily. She glanced at him with sad eyes and looked away. Nothing could change the situation they were in until everything was over.

Lily looked at both of them and made a decision "I'm letting you off the hook."

"What?" They both said shocked

"Leave. I don't want to see either of you again. The centaurs will keep you safe and take you to where I know you won't be hurt." Lily said as she started walking away.

"You can't be serious Lily!" Violet shouted as they both ran in front of her.

"We are in this until the end; you can't just let us go!" Lucas said, hurt that she would want them to leave.

"Both of you were never supposed to be in this battle with me! This is my fight, once he finds out what you've been doing Lucas, you're dead. If you go with the centaurs it's a guarantee that you'll be safe. He'd never suspect them! Take Violet and live happy lives together, for me okay?" Lily said as she looked at them with sadness.

"How do you expect us to be happy without you Lily? Everything we've done has been for you. We love you. You've never treated me differently, why do you think I came here with you?" Violet said as she tried to talk some sense into her best friend.

"I have spent most of my life protecting you, do you really think I can just walk away at your command and be okay with that?!" Lucas yelled at her.

Lily firmed her resolve and said "That's an order, Lucas." He shook his head and looked at Violet for help. She looked at Lily and said "Then…we quit" Lucas and Lily looked at her in shock.

"What?" Lily said in disbelief.

"We quit. You can't command us to go anywhere if we don't work for you. So we quit." She looked towards Lucas for affirmation and he smiled and nodded.

"Brilliant, Vi. So sorry, Honey Bee. Seems that I don't take orders from you anymore. So I am staying right where I am and will continue doing what I am doing." He said smugly.

Lily looked at them and couldn't believe that were doing this. "I am giving you a way out to live the lives you both want and you're telling me you quit and won't do it? Fine, I am not informing either of you on anything that happens!"

"Fine, looks like we will just have to go snooping off on our own, probably doing it all wrong and get into a lot of trouble. Isn't that right, darling?" Vi said as she looked at Lucas.

He beamed at her and said "Quite right, cupcake."

Lily was ready to beat them to little pulps. They would go get themselves into trouble too. She could never forgive herself if anything happened to them. She let out a big breath and said "Okay…I rehire you jackasses." However, she was secretly happy that she wouldn't be alone.

They both smiled at her with love. Lucas said "Lily, I know you want to make everyone else's lives a happily ever after, but we weren't dealt that hand. You and I are one and the same remember? Without you, there's no me. I could never forgive myself if I walked away and all of this was for nothing. Maybe we will get our happy endings, but it won't happen until we figure out what to do about _him_ and Remus." Trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Violet spoke up and said "I think…we should tell Remus and the Marauders." Lucas looked at her in shock.

"No! They can't know! I am not babysitting them!"

"At least Remus deserves to know his life is in danger! He should know what Lily has been doing for him! James and Sirius are already suspicious of what's been going on anyway! I think it would really help if we used these last few weeks to prepare them. Lily can't be everywhere at once." Violet said as she crossed her arms and looked defiantly at Lucas. As Lucas was opening his mouth to retort, Lily said.

"That's what I've been thinking too."

Lucas couldn't believe his ears. "Prepare them?! Who's going to do it! We trained all our lives; they'll have a few weeks at most! It'd be a waste of time and effort. All they know is magic."

"I can do it. Violet can help and you can show up when you can. They are smarter than you think. I actually think Sirius will love it" Lily said smiling as she dared Lucas to contradict her.

"This is a mistake, Lily! It isn't a game! You'll have to explain everything. We don't have time for their questions!"

"I'll tell them it's on a need to know basis. I think it's the only option we have besides telling you to take Remus and hide him for the rest of his life," Lily said as Violet nodded.

Lucas sighed, defeated. "Alright. Start their training. Explain to them on a _need to know_, Lily. I won't be able to sneak out as often and I won't have time for the millions of questions. I should go anyway. Please, be careful…both of you." He said as he looked at both his girls.

Lily smiled and pushed Violet towards him. "Come on, Violet. We could die soon. You want to disappear without giving Lucas at least a hug?"

Violet glared at Lily but then decided a hug couldn't hurt. Especially with the way Lucas was looking at her. She stepped towards him; he opened his arms and engulfed her whole being. She couldn't help but breathe his scent in, she had missed it. Her imagination was horrendous compared to the real thing. She felt tears trickling down her cheeks. Lucas felt the wetness on his shirt and pulled back. He looked into her eyes, smiled sadly and wiped the tears with his thumb. He leaned in and whispered, "I will never love anyone the way I love you, Violet. I swear I will keep you safe." He kissed her forehead and went to hug Lily.

"Thank you" He whispered to her "You have no idea how much seeing her means to me."

She hugged him back and whispered "I know" They separated and he disappeared. Lily and Violet walked silently out of the forest and back into Hogwarts. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. As they were walking to Gryffindor Tower they heard a voice say:

"Well, aren't you girls out a little late?"

They turned and saw a hooded man, but couldn't see his face. Lily wasted no time and pulled out a dagger and flicked her wrist to send it flying towards the man's head. Violet had pulled out two hand-scythes and stood in a defensive stance next to Lily. They both knew that voice.

The man had barely dodged the dagger, not expecting such a fast attack. However, he grinned at how feisty the red-head was. "Now, now. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Friend?! I am going to gut you like a fish!" Lily yelled as she took out her wand and yelled _petrificus totalus. _He blocked the wimpy spell with a wave of his hand, and backed up as Violet ran towards him. She crossed her scythes in front of her and waved them over her head to cut him in an X formation. He blocked her using a dagger that was strapped to his side. Violet was relentless in her attacks- focused and powerful. He had to hand it to Lily; she trained a great fighter, although not as well as him. As he saw his opening he was about to stab his dagger through Violets stomach when he felt cold, hard steel at the base of his neck.

"Drop your dagger and put your hands up or I swear Nearly headless Nick will have some new competition." Lily spat as she pressed her dagger deeper into his skin and pulled his hair into a tighter grip.

He dropped his dagger and Violet picked it up. She then put her scythes away and used her wand to tie him up. Not once did Lily move from her position. She kicked him in the back of his knees and forced him to kneel. She leaned towards his ear and said "You have 5 seconds to tell me why you're here and how you got in here."

The man grinned arrogantly and answered "I snuck in through one of the statues- there's a passageway. And although you won't believe me, I am here to help you."

"Hey Vi? Do you smell that?"

Violet mimes sniffing the air "Yea, Lily, I think I do. Smells like….BULLSHIT." She said as she kept hard eyes on the man.

"Funny, you must have all the men riveted." Lily pulled his hair and pressed the dagger closer.

"Shut up. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet, Mason. What makes you think you can waltz in here and survive the night?" Lily said as she contemplated just feeding him to the giant squid.

"I have some information you might want, love. It could help with your little crusade"

"And what valuable information could you possibly have?"

"Never wait and actually hear what an enemy has to say" He said as he quickly got out of his ropes and reached up and pulled Lily over his head while using her as leverage once she hit the ground to roundhouse kick Violet into a wall. Lily recovered quickly and spun to kick his legs from under him. He jumped before she could and he grabbed his dagger from where Violet had dropped it. Lily got up and charged at him. He arched his dagger to swipe at her but she blocked it with her forearm and punched him in the throat. As he choked, she punched him in the nose, kneed him in the stomach and front snap kicked him in the face. He recovered quickly and back handed her in her face, grabbed her arms and pulled them forcibly to her back. She was fortunately close to the wall so, she used the wall to run up and over him then push him face first into the brick. She repeated this action until he was able to unbalance her and move out the way. They were both panting heavily when he said:

"Good job, Lily. He is going to have fun with you." He ended that with a creepy smile and jumped out the window. Lily raced towards the window and looked out but could not see anything. She swore and she turned towards Violet, who was just getting up from the wall.

"Never put your weapons away, Vi. Always keep them on hand." Lily said as she pulled her best friend up off the floor. She checked to see if she was hurt but overall seemed okay.

"I can't believe this just happened. I'm so sorry Lily." Violet said as she hung her head from shame.

"You did what you could, Vi. No need to dwell. It's over. It was just a test anyway" She said bitterly as she thought about what Mason said. "He just wanted to make sure I'd make this entertaining for him" She spat out. "Ugh I am going to be bruised tomorrow" she added as she rolled her shoulders.

"I am pretty sure I am going to have a headache for days" Violet said as she tenderly touched the back of her head.

"Are you bleeding? You might have a concussion" Lily said as she looked at Violet.

"Nah, no blood, just a big bruise. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. We should worry about that passageway he used to get in here. I'll put up a stronger barrier tonight over everything until we can find the one he used; we have until tomorrow night before his scent goes cold." Violet said as she started glowing.

"Yea, you're barriers are the best. We will check tomorrow and make sure none of the passageways can be entered by them." Lily said tiredly as Violet stopped glowing, confirming the barriers were set. They limped a bit to the common room and hoped none of the boys had woken up for a late night run to the kitchens. They breathed a sigh of relief as they saw no one and made it up the stairs to Violet's room. They showered, took a dreamless sleep potion that Lily had left from Poppy and knocked out for the rest of the night.

**A/N- What do you think? A little more action, a little more insight! Vi and Lucas have always been a couple in my mind, I was just thinking Sirius and Vi for fun earlier but decided against it. I will get to the Lily/James romance don't you worry. Toodles**


End file.
